Life Changing
by ShakespeareDoll24
Summary: TENZLIN has been going strong for some time but what happens when Tenzin finds some life changing news that kicks Lin out of the picture. Read/ Review. I suck at summaries


He starred out the window, dreading the moment she arrived. He couldn't do this. He loves her. Tenzin can't leave Lin, not after their long history. Friendship, love and an everlasting bond between two people, more powerful than even the spirits know. The moment he wished would never arrive, finally came. There was a light, gentle knocking at the door. Tenzin rehearsed the scene in his head like he had for so many nights, and reluctantly opened the door. "Hello airhead!" Lin yelled as she jumped up and hugged him. He pushed her back and took in every detail of her. she was wearing a simple, traditional green dress and her long, radiant black curls fell over her shoulders. His breathe caught. By spirits he loved her. "Tenz, you gonna let me in?" she asked with a slight raised eyebrow. He slowly nodded his head and she took his arm and happily skipped in. _I_ _cant_ _do it. Not to her!_ he thought. Lin released her grip on his arm. She was so in love with him. Their history together was beautiful and she couldnt imagine life without him. "So you needed to talk to me?" she asked with a seductive look in her eyes. How Tenzin wanted to hold her, to hug her, and to never let her go. he shook off the thought and looked deep into her eyes, remembering what Aang had said. "Son, believe it or not but you and i are the only living airbenders in this whole world. Be grateful you'll make history once you and a nice non-bender get together. You can repopulate our kind!" Tenzin looked down into her concerned eyes. "What?" Lin asked. "What were you thinking about?" He took her hands and kissed each of her knuckles. Lin giggled and met his sorrowful chocolate eyes. She could get lost for hours staring into their hypnotic gaze. Tenzin stroked Lins cheek and slowly brought her lips to his. The kiss started simple and sweet and was deepened when Lin's tongue begged for entry. They eventually ha to stop for air. They stayed there like that for a while looking into each others eyes and finally Lin broke the silence. "I love you Tenzin. Remember when we were kids? we said 'I'll be by you side and you'll be by mine-'" "Forever" he interrupted. She smiled at him and suddenly the memory hit him again. "Lin i better say this now, before I lose all my strength..." she jut stared at him. "Yes..." Tenzin dropped his head and slowly said in a hushed voice,"I cant be with you anymore if I want my kind to live on." He looked at her an saw her eyes wide with shock and glossy with fresh tears. He turned around, not daring to even say a word to her. "Tenzin?" He refused to turn around. "Tenzin, please look at me." She glanced at the tattoos on the back of his head a moment longer before he finally turned an met her gaze. He looked into her watery yet fierce green eyes and couldn't control himself anymore. His own eyes teared up. "Lin, you don't understand. I have to do this. I have no choice unless I want my kind to die out completely!" He was nearly yelling at her. "You don't know, Lin." He glanced down, allowing the tears to fall. "You just don't." Lin glared at him for a moment. Then letting her own tears fall she lifted his face with her tender hand. "Is it Pema? I understand you have a duty to fulfill just don't forget about me and how-" her voice cracked."-how I feel for you, you airhead" Tenzin pulled her into a warm embrace and stroked her long curly hair. She loved it when he did that. She pushed herself free, stroked his cheek and walked to the door. Before he could say anything, she was gone. Once she was outside she allowed herself to sob. "Tenzin" she kept weeping. Remembering herself, she stood and said in a strong, confident voice"Forever" Then, wiping the tears from her face, she sang to herself and started walking into nowhere. Alone.

they sit in silence as the meeting about Korras training goes on and neither one of them have spoken of that night or their relationship since. They dont dare make eye-contact and frankly, Tenzin is afraid to do so with Lin , now that she's so crude and tough. No one knows but underneath, Lin's heart still beats only for one. And she refuses to say who for. But in her heart, she knows.

** MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! THANK YOU MAKORRALOVE97 FOR INSPIRING ME! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
